


The Mad, The Mighty, and The Misunderstood

by TheGameIs0n



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Gen, Kings AU, Old work, minor descriptions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGameIs0n/pseuds/TheGameIs0n
Summary: How does conflict begin? What is it that creates a divide between us which grows and splits so wide it is nearly impossible to repair?This Jack wondered as he and his companions faced their friend turned foe, the man who had spilled the blood of many in his mad pursuit of power.





	The Mad, The Mighty, and The Misunderstood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back from the dead. Except not really, I just noticed that I'd never posted this before, and I can't remember why. Regardless, I decided to share it even though it's a couple of years old, which is why Ray's in it if you wondered. Enjoy!

How does conflict begin? What is it that inspires that first tiny spark of irritation? What is it that persists for long enough that it _just_ nudges us over the edge into physical and emotional anarchy? That creates a divide between us which grows and splits so wide it is nearly impossible to repair?

This Jack wondered as he and his companions faced their friend turned foe, the man who had spilled the blood of many in his mad pursuit of power.

 

* * *

 

Jack had helped design and build the kingdom which was now known as Achievement City. His closest friend, Geoff Ramsey, had wanted to create a place where people would feel safe and be taken care of properly, which was unfortunately a rare thing in the outer kingdoms back then. He enlisted Jack’s help because he was a reputable architect, and many knew him for the beautiful houses he had the talent for crafting. Jack agreed without hesitation, knowing that Geoff would make a fine first King to rule and keep order over the City.

Achievement City was crafted over the course of ten years, each building created with the utmost care. Each home in the City was unique, some made out of cobblestone, some of wood, some of earth. However, what made Achievement City especially different from the other kingdoms was that it lacked a castle for its King. Geoff refused to have one built. Instead, he and Jack drew up plans for a stone building that touched the clouds, which the kingdom’s people later nicknamed “the monolith”.

Achievement City was soon fully built, and Geoff took the throne as King with Jack as his advisor. People eventually received news of the City’s completion and began to travel; many leaving their old lives behind for what they were told would be better ones. Soon a group of knights was assembled to protect the kingdom as well, becoming close friends to the King and his advisor over the years.

Sir Michael hailed from the north, and after learning to wield a sword at the age of six, there were few who hadn’t heard of the warrior. The foolish who challenged him never won. Many were frightened of the redhead, but Geoff and Jack knew that under the façade the young man was kind and righteous.

Sir Gavin had travelled far to reach Achievement City, from a kingdom across the sea where they spoke in lilting accents unfamiliar to many on the mainland. In his life previously, he was available for hire as an assassin. He dressed all in green and was gifted in archery, allowing him camouflage in the trees. Despite his previously less than sympathetic profession, he was almost childlike in the way he viewed the world, and he cared for everyone. Often his behaviour as well as his ridiculous messy hair and larger than average nose resulted in him being misconstrued as idiotic, but on the contrary he was quite intelligent.

Sir Ray was the youngest of the knights, and though he came from a poor family he was gifted in swordplay. Despite his age and lack of training, he was nearly a match for Sir Michael. At times he was rather quiet, but when with his friends he was always more animated, and joked along with them. He had a passion for gardening, which was unusual for a knight, but everyone appreciated the beauty of the flowers he grew. His roses were particularly stunning, and the soft-hearted knight adorned his armour with engravings of the flower.

The last to join the knights was Sir Ryan, a mage from the east who had only recently studied swordplay. He had picked up the art quickly, however, and soon preferred a blade to the magic he possessed. He was lighthearted, mostly, and enjoyed spending time with the animals. There were times when the others worried about him, when he would slip into a more brooding state of mind for a day or two, but he would always revert back to the cheerful knight they all knew.

The kingdom prospered under King Geoff’s rule and the protection the knights provided, and the people were able to live healthy lives, never perishing from lack of food or shelter. The King valued the people, and the people valued the King, giving their loyalty in return for his kindness.

However, there are always those few who are never happy with the way things are ruled.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Jack!” A flash of green passed the man in question, a wild-haired knight stopping in front of him, bow and quiver strapped across his back as always.

Jack laughed. “Hey Gavin. What can I do for you?”

“You’re the one planning the tournament for next week, right?”

“Of course. I already signed you up for archery, if that’s what you were wondering about.”

“Brilliant, thanks Jack!” Gavin took off at a full sprint down the hall of the monolith again, his hunting boots silent on the stone floor.

Jack simply laughed in amusement. Gavin was always full of energy, like someone had pumped him full of sugar and let him loose around the City. The knight won the archery portion of the Achievement City annual tournament almost every year, and Jack was certain he would do so again in the coming week. The tournament was a large affair, and contestants from any kingdom were welcome to compete in the trials. Many joked that the swordplay portion of the competition had become irrelevant due to Sir Michael winning every year, while the warrior jokingly complained that each contestant was only allowed to enter in one trial each.

As Jack continued on his way, he remembered when they first instituted that rule. It was after the first year they held the tournament, when Michael won five of the combat-related trials. The rest of the knights had to listen to him bemoan the new rule for the next three weeks afterwards. Everyone knew Michael enjoyed a challenge, and besides training with Sir Ray, the tournament was the best he could get.

The only one of Achievement City’s knights that hadn’t entered in any trials for the coming week’s tournament was Sir Ryan; unusual considering he always signed up for either the knife throwing or enchantment trials. Jack opened the door to the library, fairly confident the knight would be holed up inside. After taking a minute to search between the bookshelves, he found Ryan seated on the floor leaning against a half-emptied shelf, the volumes that it used to contain scattered around the carpet.

“You’re going to end up reading every book in this library if you don’t slow down,” Jack said with a smile, sitting down beside Ryan. “What are you reading about today?”

Ryan replied without glancing up, absorbed in his reading. “Have you seen the size of this place? There are hundreds of books here. As for my reading material, I’m refreshing my memory about the history of enchantment.”

“Sounds thrilling,” Jack laughed. “Who wouldn’t want to read about history for fun?”

“It’s actually quite interesting. I’m quite sure you aren’t here to talk about history though. What’s up?” He finally looked up from his book, closing it and turning to face his friend.

“Nothing important, really. I just noticed you hadn’t signed up for the tournament yet, and I thought I should remind you about it.”

“Ah. I wondered if that might come up. I’m not entering this year.”

Jack looked at him in shock. “Sorry, what? Why? You always enter the tournament.”

Ryan shrugged. “Just didn’t feel like it, I guess. Someone else can win the enchantment trial this year.” He gave Jack a reassuring smile, though it didn’t quite reach his tired-looking eyes.

Jack conceded, nodding slightly. “All right then, suit yourself.” He got to his feet again, running a hand through his hair. “Have fun with your history.” As he turned to leave, the name of Ryan’s book caught his eye, clearly not in any way related to enchantment history. It was entitled ‘ _The Art of War: Advanced Battle Tactics._ ’ Jack frowned in confusion, but brushed it off as a mistake when Ryan opened the volume again to continue reading without reply.

 

* * *

 

That evening at dinner the discussion was lively, Ray and Gavin acting childlike and trying to flick peas at each other while Michael roared with laughter and Geoff watched in fond amusement. The six had become like brothers over the years, and never bothered with the formality other rulers demanded. They ate with each other almost every night, even though Jack and the knights lived in their own homes in the City. 

Ryan was the only one of them that was silent, staring at his plate. Jack nudged him with his elbow to get his attention. “You all right, Ryan? You’re very quiet this evening.”

The knight hardly glanced up, pushing his meat around with his fork. “Just tired. I think I’ll turn in early, actually. Goodnight.” He pushed back from the table and stood, heading from the dining hall to presumably return home.

The other five murmured ‘goodnight’s and ‘sleep well’s to Ryan’s retreating back, all sounding concerned. They traded glances with each other and silently agreed to the conclusion that the blond-haired man was simply in one of his moods again. They had learned from experience that it was generally best to let him be when he got like this and eventually he would come out of it. It effectively dulled the atmosphere, however, and they continued to eat in silence.

 

* * *

 

The tournament soon came and went, Michael taking the swordplay trial as usual, Gavin taking archery, Ray with jousting, and King Geoff himself won hand-to-hand combat. Jack had decided to sit on the sidelines with Ryan this year, though he had won the battle-axe trial in the past. Not many knew that he too was a knight of Achievement City, since he generally preferred to act as Geoff’s advisor.

Ryan was missed by the other mages entered in the enchantment trial, as he was well-recognized among them. He watched from a distance that year as the tournament progressed, and didn’t show for the opening feast or any of the dinners and celebrations throughout the week. Geoff and the knights became steadily more concerned for him.

A few days after the tournament ended and the members of the visiting kingdoms had set off to return to their homes, however, Ryan suddenly became cheerful again. He was back to chasing Gavin around the streets of the City after the archer did something to irritate him, both of them soon collapsing with laughter in the courtyard. He sparred with Michael and Ray on the training grounds, finally getting around to improving his evasion techniques. He taught Geoff and Jack about the origins of enchantment, and despite their protests, the King and his advisor found much intrigue in his stories. Ryan had become his old self again, much to the relief of his friends.

Deep down, though, even if he ignored the nagging voice and shut it away inside his mind, Jack somehow knew it would only last so long.

 

* * *

 

 

Five of the six were out in the courtyard when the warning bell sounded. Heads snapped towards the walls of the monolith, the bell ringing only a handful of times before it was abruptly cut off. Jack, Michael, Ray, and Gavin traded looks with the King, not wasting a moment in drawing their weapons and sprinting for the doors of the most secure building in the City.

Jack was only able to hope that the threat was a common thief. It was a false hope, of course. They all knew a common thief wouldn’t be able to get so far within the monolith that he wasn’t caught before the alarm sounded. No, the only possibility was that the walls contained something much less favorable.

The small group of friends slowed as they entered the grand double doors. It was impossible to miss the guards fallen upon the floor and the crimson-stained walls. They abandoned all haste in favour of caution, fully aware that only a warrior could have undertaken such a task.

“Whatever happens, we stay together. Understood?” Geoff looked sidelong at each of the knights, who all nodded grimly. They knew how to have fun, which was something the people of the City loved about them, but when it came to battle they would become deadly serious in an instant.

They followed the path of death the monolith’s assailant had left in their wake, and eventually came to the throne room, pushing open the doors. The scene that greeted them should have been a shock, but Jack supposed that each of them had subconsciously realized what would be on the other side.

Ryan stood before the throne, bloodied sword held relaxed at his side. He watched his friends halt just inside the entrance, an amused grin on his face and hunger in his eyes. It was a look that none of the others had seen upon his face before, and they silenced. The brand of insanity he held in that look alone was what surprised them. The kind façade he always wore was nowhere to be seen; disintegrated.

“You’re getting slow,” the knight taunted. “I expected you to come barrelling in here like a herd of cattle, like you always do.”

None of them smiled, and Geoff chose to ignore the comment. “What are you doing, Ryan?” the King asked.

“I figured that much was obvious. I think it’s time a new king reigned, don’t you?”

Michael stepped forward, rage etched across his features. “You are _nothing_ compared to Geoff. We trusted you, you’re our friend! How could you betray us like this?”

Geoff pulled Michael back, unsure whether or not the younger man’s short temper would make matters worse. “Stop this right now, Ryan. Where did this even come from? Are you not happy with the way things are?”

Ryan let out a soft laugh. “Oh, you were doing fine. I just think I could do better.” He finally approached the group with his sword raised, the tip resting upon Geoff’s collarbone, leaving red smudged on the King’s skin. “Now, enough talk. Either you all bow to me and accept me as the new king, or you’ll be rather yearning for your heads to be firmly upon your shoulders again.”

“And what makes you think you could fight all of us?” Ray asked.

Ryan eyed the young man with something almost akin to pity. “Ray, I know you’re twice the fighter I am, let alone our warrior Michael here, but really? None of you will kill me, let’s be honest with each other. You’re all too soft-hearted, and even if you did try to kill me, Geoff would be dead before you could land a blow. I don’t want to hurt any of you, but if you don’t cooperate, be certain that I will not hesitate to take our _precious_ King’s life.”

“You’re insane,” Gavin whispered, the hurt and anger on his face very out of place for him.

Ryan simply smiled, almost whispering his reply. “My dear Gavin, you misunderstand. I think _mad_ is much more fitting, don’t you?”

Jack wished that Ryan would yell or scream at them, anything but the calm, quiet manner in which he was speaking. It had passed disconcerting into the territory of downright sinister. He wanted things to go back to the way they were twenty minutes ago, when they were all outside, completely oblivious, Ryan supposedly finishing a novel in the library he hadn’t been able to put down.

“Do as he says.”

The knights looked at their King in shock. Even Ryan let a flash of surprise cross his features, but it was quickly replaced by a cruel smile. “I’d listen to him if I were you, boys.”

The knights hesitated, but reluctantly sank to their knees, Geoff soon following suit once Ryan’s blade was no longer threatening his neck. The former king looked at each of his knights in turn, his eyes speaking of defiance, but also warning. They needed to give their loyalty to Ryan, but eventually they would rise again.

“Thank you, boys,” Ryan said. He removed their weapons from them and deposited them out of reach. He climbed the steps to the throne, taking the hardly used crown from its pedestal on the right of the ornate chair. Placing it upon his head, he settled upon the red velvet cushion.

_Control_ , Jack thought. Conflict begins with the need for control. The need for control of the kingdom broke Ryan’s mind, and now the hallowed symbol of tradition and power rested upon the madman’s head, his grin only growing wider as the former king and his knights surrendered.

“All hail the Mad King.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers for reading, and as always comments and critiques are much appreciated!


End file.
